Teruhiko Yukimura
(by Ayanokōji Group) (by Haruka Hasebe) |gender = Mâle |age = 16 |birthday = 11 Juillet |constellation = Cancer |height = |weight = |haircolor = Grise |eyecolor = |measurements = |status = Active |studentid = S01T004708 |class = 1-D |club = |group = Groupe d'Ayanokōji |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |affiliation = lycée Kōdo Ikusei |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |occupation = Étudiant |occupation2 = |preoccupation = |point = 53212 |noveldebut = Volume 3 |mangadebut = Volume 4, Room 17 |animedebut = Episode 9 |japanese = Tsubasa Gōda |english = Josh Grelle }} |Yukimura Teruhiko}} est un étudiant de la classe 1-D. Malgré son excellence en capacité académique, sa faible capacité physique et athlétique mais aussi son manque de capacités sociales le fait tomber en classe-D. Dans l'animé, il s'assoit à la première place dans la cinquième rangée, à côté de la porte. Passé Teruhiko a étudié depuis l'enfance, donc il n'a pas eu le temps de se faire des amis. Sa mère a quitté sa famille pour des raisons inconnues ce qui développa de la haine envers elle pour quitter sa famille et lui. Apparence Teruhiko est un jeune homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux gris et des yeux rouges . Il porte des lunettes et il est normalement vu habillé de l'uniforme standard du lycée. Personnalité À l'origine, Teruhiko sous-estimé la classe 1-D et il n'est pas athlétique du tout. Plus tard, il accepte ce qui lui manque et tente d'aider deux élèves à étudier pour un test. Il n'aime pas son prénom Teruhiko, qui lui a été donné par sa mère qui a quitté sa famille. Il préfère le nom que son père lui a donné: . Il est plutôt ennuyeux quand il s'agit de romance, car il n'a jamais connu une telle chose. Pour lui, la romance est juste une des "vulgaires choses du monde". Capacités Capacités physiques Teruhiko est faible en athlétisme, ce qui lui résulte à avoir à faible physique et un talent médiocre en activités physiques. Intellectual Abilities According to his interviewer and the homeroom teacher Sae Chabashira, his interview and written examination grades are all extremely excellent. This quirk was clearly manifested during the midterms examination where he got the top average score in his D-Class. Capacités intellectuelles Ses témoignages historiques comprennent qu'il n'a pas de problèmes à traiter les classes au sérieux. Avec cette question en main, il était clair que ses dossiers académiques sont assez suffisants pour le faire entrer dans l'école de son choix. Bien que ses compétences académiques et intellectuelles soient comparables à celles des meilleurs élèves de son rang, il a tendance à juger les gens en se fondant uniquement sur leurs performances académiques. Avec cette seule faiblesse, il est prévu qu'il va renforcer cet aspect au cours de son séjour dans l'école. Intrigue Dans l'épisode 9, il a été vu entrain de de disputer avec d'autres camarades de classe, les filles en particulier, sur la façon d'utiliser les points attribués pour l'examen de l'île. Il a été vu plus tard dans l'épisode 12 avec toute la classe, étonné de l'issue de l'examen spécial. Trivia * Comme la classe-D est pour ceux qui ont des traits détectives, son défaut est sa tendance à juger les gens uniquement à partir de leur capacité académique. * Il partage le même nombre d'identification qu'Albert Yamada. References Site Navigation